The Mole Funeral
The Mole officially finished on October 16th, 2013 thus ending Season 1 of Discussion with MasterMind5991 and Revealing Erin as The Mole and Hillal as The Winner. Opening Remarks The Mole was a wonderful show with a great premise but due to several factors this season could be its last. I welcome MasterMind5991 to make his remarks. It was a good show, six seasons filled with intrigue and action. Unfortunately the show was placed on life support after the first termination and after Mozzie's termination it was decided the show was to be hospitalised at a later time of 9:30pm until its death at 12:00am on Wednesday, 16 October, 2013. MasterMind5991 (talk) 09:51, 30 October 2013 (UTC) It is sad to see it go but unfortunately low ratings made this inevitable, TheGRVOfLightning (talk) 10:38, 30 October 2013 (UTC) The show debuted on 27 February 2000 and was originally hosted by Grant Bowler, former Blue Heelers actor whose character was killed off the show in 1996. It ended with the terrible and fateful decision by Channel Seven to have Shura Taft as the host in 2013. MasterMind5991 (talk) 11:34, 30 October 2013 (UTC) Although Shura wasn't terrible the program changed changed time zones over and over TheGRVOfLightning (talk) 11:44, 30 October 2013 (UTC) The excitement of the show returning this year soon turned to a disappointing outcome in regard to the show's change in format this year, which was what eventually led to the show's sad demise. MasterMind5991 (talk) 11:48, 30 October 2013 (UTC) With too many exemptions & freebies given away they lost their rarity value. TheGRVOfLightning (talk) 11:54, 30 October 2013 (UTC) Season six saw the introduction of freebies, and The Ultimate Exemption, which both partly contributed to the downfall of the show. MasterMind5991 (talk) 11:57, 30 October 2013 (UTC) As revealed in the Discussion with MasterMind5991 episode "Revelations & Queensland" the freebies were already used in Wie... is de mol? TheGRVOfLightning (talk) 12:01, 30 October 2013 (UTC) There were still some dedicated fans who stayed up until 10:30pm to watch this season die out. MasterMind5991 (talk) 12:02, 30 October 2013 (UTC) Guests of honour * Grant Bowler * Tom Williams * Shura Taft * Jan Moody (season 1 winner) * Alan Mason (season 1 Mole) * Abby Coleman (season 1 runner-up) * Brooke Marshall (season 2 winner) * Michael Laffy (season 2 Mole) * Hal Pritchard (season 2 runner-up) * Crystal-Rose Cluff (season 3 winner) * Alaina Taylor (season 3 Mole) * Marc Jongebloed (season 3 runner-up) * Shaun Faulkner (season 4 winner) * Petrina Edge (season 4 Mole) * Nathan Beves (season 4 runner-up) * Liz Cantor (season 5 winner) * John Whitehall (season 5 Mole) * Craig Murell (season 5 runner-up) * Hillal Kara-Ali (season 6 winner) * Erin Dooley (season 6 Mole) * Aisha Jefcoate (season 6 runner-up) Not to be forgotten: * Cam Villani (season 4) * Bob Young (season 3) * Ally Young (season 6) * Sam Hutchins (season 6) * Kris Stanley (season 4) * Ann-Maree Weaver (season 3) * Alison Lyford-Pike (season 4) * Shaun Ramsey (season 6) * Shane Jolley (season 2) Memorable moments Season 1 * This is where it all started: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3-zD3R0Y500 Season 2 * The season started with sixteen contestants, and it was like no other. They were split into four teams of four, each of which started in Brisbane, Sydney, Canberra and Hobart, and their assignment was to get to Melbourne using various methods of transport. Any team that did nt make it in time would be terminated from the show. * There was then a quiz testing each other, and the six lowest scoring players were terminated, after which the traditional game started. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BvC5DTC7vNM Season 3 * This season saw one of the most notable assignments take place in the history of The Mole, where the nine remaining players were put on the game show The Weakest Link, where all money won would go towards their prize kitty. They only achieved $14,100 which was the lowest ever amount won on TWL Australia-wide. * Personally, this was MasterMind5991 & TheGRVOfLightning's favourite season. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U_9Bx_BYq4Y Season 4: The Mole in Paradise This season was held in New Caledonia. * This season saw two atypical terminations. In episode three, Cam scored the least in the computer test and he was terminated from the game, only to be brought back after one contestant voted to have him back in the game. * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1fy_qTtN5s Season 4, Episode 1 * In the fifth episode, Petrina was terminated from the game, only for her to buy her way back into the game at the cost of $50,000. She ends up being revealed as the Mole, with Shaun Faulkner being named the winner of $104,000. Until 2013, he was the only male winner of The Mole in Australia. Season 5: The Amazing Game This season was held in New Zealand. * There was no 2004 season because of poor ratings from The Mole in Paradise. But the show was brought back in 2005 and the format slightly changed, with Tom Williams brought in to replace Grant Bowler as host and the challenges taking place over a weekend, with a live termination the Thursday night after. * Liz Cantor, the winner this year, is now employed by Seven Brisbane. * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sYLBqpfjkds Season 5, Episode 1. Season 6 The show's final season. * "Termination" was used this season rather than "Elimination", and "Exemption" was used over "free pass", "immunity" and other terms. * The show ran terminations roughly every three episodes, though in the fourth episode there was a surprise termination and Jayden "Mozzie" was the one that left. * This also bought upon the first season of Discussion with MasterMind5991 Conclusion Burial place: Outside the Seven Network studios, Docklands, Victoria. In loving memory of The Mole Born: 27 February 2000 Died: 16 October 2013 A reality television show remembered for its intrigue, sabotage and adventure. Forever remembered. THE END